parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog Works
A parody of Mickey Mouse Works by nikkdisneylover8390. Cast Main characters *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets, 1990-2015) as Mickey Mouse *Miss Piggy (from The Muppets, 1990-2015) as Minnie Mouse *Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets, 1990-2015) as Goofy *Gonzo (from The Muppets, 1990-2015) as Donald Duck *Camilla the Chicken (from The Muppets, 1990-2015) as Daisy Duck *Chip (from'' Beauty and the Beast'') as Pluto *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Ludwig von Drake Villains *Ricky Gervais as Pete *Constantine (from The Muppets) as Mortimer Mouse *Syndrome (from The Incredibles) as the Phantom Blot *Emperor Zurg (from Toy Story) Butch the Bulldog Supporting characters *Donald Duck and Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Chip and Dale *Princeton, Rod, and Nicky (from Avenue Q) as Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Ryan Gallagher as Horace Horsecollar *Becky (from The Muppets) as Clarabelle Cow *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Chief O'Hara *Trekkie Monster (from Avenue Q) as Scrooge McDuck *Ronald McDonald (from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) as Audobon J. Woodloore *K-La Rivera (Kayla Iovan) as Clara Cluck *Rizzo (from The Muppets) as Jose Carioca *Barney (from Barney & Friends/''Backyard Gang'', 1990-2002) as Mr. Jollyland *Tweety (from Looney Tunes) as Baby Shelby *Birdie (from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) Mrs. Turtle *Ludwig von Drake's Mom's voice is only heard Animals *Grimace (from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) as Humphrey the Bear *Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as the Aracuan Bird *Bert (from Sesame Street) as Salty the Seal *Ernie (from Sesame Street) Louie the Mountain Lion Segments *Kermit to the Rescue *Maestro Miss Piggy *Fozzie's Extreme Sports *Gonzo's Dynamite *Mickey's House of Genius *Chip Gets the Paper Films and TV series used *''The Muppets'' (2011 films) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Muppets From Space'' *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996-1998) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''The Muppets'' (2015 TV series) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' itself *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' *''Waiting for Santa'' *''Campfire Sing-Along'' *''Barney in Concert'' *''Rock With Barney'' *''Barney Live in New York City'' *Seasons 3-7 of Barney & Friends *''Sesame Street (1969-onwards) *''Big Bird in China *''Big Bird in Japan'' Characters Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Mickey Mouse Miss-piggy-1.jpg|Miss Piggy as Minnie Mouse Fozzie bear 2014.png|Fozzie Bear as Goofy Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Donald Duck Camilla.jpg|Camilla the Chicken as Daisy Duck Chippromo.jpg|Chip Potts as Pluto Mickey Mouse in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Ludwig von Drake Ricky-Gervais-dog.jpg|Ricky Gervais as Pete Constantine_set_interview.jpg|Constantine as Mortimer Mouse Syndrome-Super.jpg|Syndrome as the Phantom Blot Donald Duck in Minnie's Bow-Toons.jpg|Donald Duck as Chip Goofy in A Goofy Movie (1).jpg|Goofy as Dale princeton7.JPG|Princeton as Huey Rod.avenueq.jpg|Rod as Dewey nicky-avenueq.jpg|Nicky as Louie ryan gallagher.jpg|Ryan Gallagher as Horace Horsecollar Becky_(Riki_Lindhome).jpg|Becky as Clarabelle Cow the-rock-1.jpg|Dwayne Johnson/The Rock as Chief O'Hara trekkie.jpg|Trekkie Monster as Scrooge McDuck Ronald-old.jpg|Ronald McDonald as Audobon J. Woodlore 5k-la.jpg|K-La Rivera (Kayla Iovan) as Clara Cluck Rizzo.png|Rizzo the Rat as Jose Carioca Barney2002.png|Barney as Mr. Jollyland Tweety bird.gif|Tweety as Baby Shelby Grimace.jpg|Grimace as Humphrey the Bear Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as the Aracuan Bird Bert2000's.jpg|Bert as Salty the Seal Ernieearly2000's.jpg|Ernie as Louie the Mountain Lion Trivia *All episodes feature clips of Kermit performed by Steve Whitmire. *All episodes that feature Mr. Jollyland include clips of Barney from Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends episodes. Category:Mickey Mouse Parodies Category:Mickey Mouse TV Spoofs Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Promos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs